User blog:Meipon/HUGE revamp of categories! Check for status'
Have got the green light to help make the whole overview of categories much easier <3 this blog post will be updated every day if I did edits that day. Will list the things I am gonna work on to clear things out but if you have anything else than listed don't hesitate to write! *Master page with all locations. This is to get an overview for all the locations we have for People from ..., this will include a cell chart with each island and their prefectures, I'll try to create something similar as the SVG on this page (for now it's scrapped) *Add the category People Born Outside of Japan to all who's origin is not from Japan. This way we can collect all foreigners. (by request of User:SeifukuGirls) *Create a standard Line up category style, this is needed as there are so many versions of line up categories so will go through each type and see what is mostly used and then we figure out the new standard. After this, I'll try and get all edited to the new and create a standard category guide with these in to not confuse new. (by request of User:SeifukuGirls but had also thought about it) *Create a guide about many of the categories stored somewhere on the wiki to help those not sure what to add to their pages, to not make it super long stuff like XXXX Singles will shortly be told about and show an example with the year on. So far that is it! I hope all this will help to make the wiki cleaner and easy to use, are currently a graphic design student so work every day but will try to push some editing into my work hours, as I deal with OCD I'll like if no one begins to work on these things without contacted me to help as I'll like to do it in a specific way. I might still do regular page editing but this will be my current focus <3. --25.08.2019-- Will most likely change People Born Outside of Japan to People from Outside of Japan as some Japanese was born outside of Japan but the category is meant to foreigners. For the lineup, we'll use the standard over at Hello Project! Fandom like 4 Members Line-Up, will also look into adding the group/bands name into member pages and add either -group- Member/s but like the first the most. Going as planned and will work more today to gather all locations both in Japan and outside Japan Have now added tables to the Location category page, are currently going through all people from ... to see what I either have to edit or add! All main categories have been added!! Yay went so fast so right now the ones missings are: *Countries: Thailand, Philippines, South Korea, Malaysia, France, Germany (Sweden and Venezuela is missing the town/district in it, check the United States to see how it's done and check the States as well) *Towns/Districts: Laguna (Philippines), Seoul ( South Korea), Sundsvall (Sweden), Caracas (Venezuela), Quebec (Canada), Vancouver (Canada), Birmingham (UK), London (UK). (Again check the US to see how I have added all subcategories to the country and to be sure check if any person hasn't got their birthplace fixed, ref to all of those I have edited today) So when this is done I can begin looking at Line-Up categories, blood types as well, as I saw some not as the rest, maybe we should add it to the infobox like H!P wiki has to make it easier. But waow got over 100 edits just today so that amazing xD --26.08.2019- While at work I'll start working on changing the A Blood Types to the correct, thanks again for all who have helped with making the pages and edit it. I'll later today finish the Location pages and work on the category guide as well as looking at wanted categories! All the Blood types and countries (+sub-categories) are done! Will now look into how H!P write groups at a members page and start working on those, if any request write them here: https://jpop.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000100 --27.08.2019-- So we have come to the thought that all member pages should have the group/band name to collect all related to the group/band, after that add the group/band name and then add Member on (XX Member), we thought of members makes sense on the category page but if you look on the page it's just one person. Are working on editing the group line up categories that aren't too big else we'll get the bot to do the rest, the net will be group formation numbers for that I'll say xx Member Group Formation but please tell your thoughts in the conversation above. Thanks to those helping either by the conversation or helping with the pages, don't hold back to go through all pages you have edited and fix the needed! --28.08.2019-- Today we have figured out to split groups member list and release line ups, for releases it's XX Members Line-Up Release (no longer in use), '''it would really help if people would go here https://jpop.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Categories?offset=2018_Singles and find all releases and edit them so a bot can change all the groups to the new line-up category, we are also thinking of to not make the genre categories as full we'll add J-Pop single/DVD/album etc. --29.08.2019-- After writing yesterday we have figured out what makes the most sense: '''X Member Line-Up is for release pages as groups change that often, for the groups itself it'll be '''X Member Group '''so groups have their own category and easier to find, these should only go on groups the main page as it shows the current line up, will work on fixing what I had been working on yesterday. Have worked on getting more releases to the right categories, might be AFK tomorrow but it's going well so hope to be able to edit a lot this weekend! Thank you, everyone, for helping <3 --31.08.2019-- Didn't get to do much yesterday but thanks to the bot all member lines are fixed! Will go through them and change the groups, for a short while i added singles/albums into pages but we'll scrap that since that is the main page and will hold the year so will change my pages for that! We already are so long but still, stuff to do so check the category pages wanted pages and maybe add more to stub pages with no infobox <3 --01.09.2019-- Working on some groups pages to fix categories, looking through new pages to add needed categories and all, are currently sick so are bed-bound but hope it won't stop me from editing today. Still working but saw we have the MB template so might try work on that on some pages. --02.09.2019-- Working on VA groups, here I'll link to their wikis since the page on j-pop is for the live group so the VA's. Are busy the next days but if people can look through categories with XX Former Member and change it to Former XX Member it'll be a big help, have also begun on the guide --03-09-2019-- Have switched to helping add categories and fix pages that are made, still sick but work as much as I have will to do so. Might look into categories again to check wanted and already made as well as working on the guide, will list those groups that I'm working on but feel free to edit them! *buGG *Avandoned *Dorothy Little Happy *dela *26-Ji no Masquerade *7FACE8 *BLACK HISTORY (I know I made a mistake with the pronouns and i apologies since I am still learning about those and none around me uses it but not sure how fun it is making fun of it and linking it to a whole other thing.) Category:Blog posts